


A Week of Kagehina: Day 2- Tinkle

by henrythemuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrythemuffin/pseuds/henrythemuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BETTER LATE THAN NEVER AMIRIGHT orz;;;;</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Week of Kagehina: Day 2- Tinkle

**Author's Note:**

> BETTER LATE THAN NEVER AMIRIGHT orz;;;;

On the rare occasions when Kageyama laughs, his eyes squeeze shut and dimples find their way onto his cheeks. But Hinata’s favorite thing about Kageyama’s laugh is the soft and pure ringing of it. The sweet melody of his laughter echoes in Hinata’s ears and reminds him of those glass wind chimes– the kind that are displayed at his favorite stall during the summer festivals. It makes his heart flutter and flushes him pink, and Hinata can’t help the grin that crawls onto his face.


End file.
